This invention relates to a speaker system having a high range unit for automotive car stereo sets.
In a conventional speaker system of this type for car stereo sets, a high range unit is fixedly mounted at the same level as that of a low and middle range unit. Therefore, when, as shown in FIG. 1, the speaker system A is mounted on a rear tray of the vehicle, a sound emitted from the high range unit, which sound has a remarkable directionability, is collided with a rear seat C. Thus, there is a disadvantage that an attenuated high range sound is heard without enjoying a satisfactory sound quality.